How does he always ruin my life?
by I AM AIR
Summary: Michiko Mesa has known Itachi Uchiha for a long time, when he comes back to the Leaf Village with Kisame to take her to the Akatsuki will she go happily or will she refuse? DeidaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – New Akatsuki

**Chapter 1 – New Akatsuki**

"Itachi-san, Kisame-san." Leader – or Pein – said as he stood in front of the two Akatsuki members, "I want you to bring a new member to the Akatsuki, her name is Michiko Mesa and she is from Konoha. Michiko is strong and would make a fitting member to this organisation, just a word of advice watch out for her sword."

"What's so special about her sword?" Kisame asked

"It can and will cut through almost anything including metal, concrete and some types of chakra." Itachi said looking at the ground

"How do you know that?" Kisame asked suspiciously

"Michiko-chan and I… nothing." Itachi replied looking up then walking out the room, _'I'm not going to tell this baka about Michiko-chan, but what is she going to be like when I see her again? I doubt I'll get a warm welcome, but with her I never know.'_

**--**

"Yo Michiko-chan do you happen to know where Kakashi-sensei is?" Naruto asked approaching a green-haired ninja while Sakura as well as Sasuke followed, the green-haired ninja was sitting on a concrete bench and glanced at Sasuke then looked down sadly.

'_Uchiha Sasile, you look so much like your brother…'_ Michiko thought

"Michiko-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked seeing her sad expression; Michiko lifted her eyes and nodded offering a smile at the same time

"Hai, I'm fine Naruto-kun." Michiko answered and Naruto brightened up immediately at hearing those words

"Good! Dattebayo! Now do you know where Kakashi-sensei is?" Naruto said

"Hai Naruto-kun, I do. Just wait a little longer he will be there soon." Michiko said

"How did you deal with it Michiko-chan? The constant waiting for hours until he finally shows up and then listening to his lame excuse!" Sakura said

"It's easy, I know where he goes." Michiko said smiling a little, _'but I won't tell you that he always goes to the K.I.A. Stone, you'll just have to learn patience.'_

"But Michiko-chan! It's so annoying! Dattebayo!" Naruto whined

"Naruto-kun, it's a good thing that he is late actually." Michiko said catching all three ninja's attention, "it teaches you patience which is good to have on missions, do you think that on every mission you wont have to wait in hiding for ages until the enemy that you are about to spy on shows up? Iie, sometimes you have to wait for hour's even days before that certain person shows up."

"Oh, I guess that's true Michiko-chan. Thanks I won't be so hard on Kakashi-sensei for being late anymore." Sakura said making Michiko laugh

"That isn't the reason why Kakashi-san is late! It's just what I have learnt from him being late! I won't tell you why Kakashi-san is late but he does have a reason for being late, now go! Kakashi-san is probably waiting for you." Naruto smiled and laughed slightly as Michiko ushered all three ninja's off to their waiting sensei.

**--**

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun! You three are late for training, and you yell at me when I'm late!" Kakashi said pretending to be dramatically upset; the three Genin gained a sweat drop on the back of each of their heads. "Sorry, I've been spending too much time around my rival Gai-san." Again the three Genin gained a sweat drop.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry for yelling at you when you are late!" Sakura said

"Are you just saying that to get out of the punishment?" Kakashi asked looking at her

"IIE! Michiko-chan explained that we should be grateful that you are late! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled

"Michiko-chan? How is she? I haven't seen her in a while… what did she tell all of you?" Kakashi asked thinking.

"She's great! Dattebayo! And she told us that because you are late and we have to wait for you all the time it teaches us patience and that's very good for missions! Dattebayo!" Naruto said feeling very proud of himself that he really did grasp the importance of Michiko's lecture.

"I see you learnt something then Naruto-san! Michiko-san is a good teacher I see, maybe if I am unable to teach you Michiko-san could fill in for me then!" Kakashi said smiling through his mask, Naruto cheered with joy and Sakura smiled whilst Sasuke just smirked.

"Training now!" Kakashi said breaking the happy moment.

**--**

Michiko sat on the concrete bench smiling at her achievement of actually teaching Naruto something. _'Well the kids might appreciate Kakashi-san's lateness a bit now.'_ Michiko smiled and lay back against the concrete bench, pretending to be relaxed while she kept alert listening to the movements and breathing of the two ninja's in hiding. _'I feel two different types of chakra in that tree, why does the stronger one feel so familiar?'_ Michiko thought, as she lifted her head she saw two men in black robes with red clouds on them.

One had blue skin and hair; he looked like a human shark and carried a large sword wrapped in what Michiko assumed to be bandages while the other had long black hair pulled into a ponytail, an emotionless face and the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Michiko growled

"Mesa Michiko…" Itachi replied in his cold unchanging voice

"What do you and your blue-seeing-eye-shark want?" Michiko growled standing up and sliding her sword into the sheath on her back.

"We want you to join the Akatsuki, if you go without refusing, we won't hurt you." Kisame said making Michiko smirk, she looked at Itachi and punched him in the face sending him crashing onto a tree. Kisame reached for his sword but stopped as she walked past him.

"Let's go! I've always wanted to join." Michiko said stopping and looking over her shoulder at Kisame.

"But you… so I thought…" Kisame stuttered.

"Hmm? Me punching Weasel-san? Just a little payback." Michiko replied taking off her headband and pulling out a kunai, she scratched a line through the middle of her headband then replaced it back in her forehead.

"Ah, Weasel-san…? I mean right this way." Kisame said walking past Michiko and walking next to Itachi, he glanced at Itachi and saw what looked like a broken nose.

"How many members are in the Akatsuki?" Michiko asked

"Well there is me, Itachi-san, Sasori-san, Zetsu, Leader-sama, Deidara-san, Hidan-san, Kakuzu-san, Konan-san, Tobi-san isn't fully an Akatsuki member he has to wait until someone dies so you'll have to wait as well." Kisame replied

"Damn, oh well. How old are you anyways?" Michiko asked and Kisame growled

"I'm 23 and how is that relevant?" Kisame asked and Michiko shrugged smiling, "why did you call Itachi-san Weasel-san?"

"Because that's what his name means." Michiko replied smiling, "and he is a weasel." Itachi growled and Kisame felt awkward standing in between them in case they decided – more or less 'they' was Michiko – decided to start a fight.

"Why don't you two like each other? You do know you'll be living in the same organisation together… right?" Kisame asked glancing at both of them

"Hai." Michiko replied, _'I"m not telling him why I don't like Itachi…_

_ FLASHBACK _

"_ITACHI-KUN!" a young Michiko yelled as she ran towards a just as young Itachi who was walking towards the Konoha gates, she hugged him from behind and Itachi could hear her sobbing. "Don't leave, please don't leave! I don't care that you killed them, I love you!"_

_Michiko cried into his back and her sobs were muffled, Itachi spun around in the girl's arms and hugged her tightly resting his forehead on the top or Michiko's head._

_He titled her head up and kissed her as she kissed back he broke the kiss and broke the hug, tears were pouring down Michiko's face and she traced the slash through Itachi's headband with her fingers._

"_I"m sorry Michiko; I might come back for you." Itachi said as he turned away from Michiko_

"_But, but what about us?" Michiko said staring at his back_

"_Michiko… I HAVE to leave." Itachi said expressing the HAVE, what Michiko didn't know was that a few tears dropped from his own eyes which he mentally punched himself for._

_Two more steps and he was out of the gates, running and leaving Michiko crying on the path._

_ END FLASHBACK _

'_Why did I cry so much when he left? I knew it was coming… I should have been prepared.'_ Michiko thought as she walked silently next to Kisame.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Akatsuki

**Chapter 2 – Deidara and Tobi**

**Recap:**

'_Why did I cry so much when he left? I knew it was coming… I should have been prepared. Michiko thought as she walked silently next to Kisame.'_

**Story:**

"Michiko-san are you alright?" Kisame asked hoping that she didn't hurt him for asking

"Hai I"m alright I"m just gonna miss my friends back in Konoha." Michiko replied, _'Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san… I"m going to miss you and I"m sorry, don't hate me._

'

"You have friends?" Itachi taunted, Michiko stopped her walking and growled

"Do you want to fight me Weasel-san?" Michiko growled, standing in a stance ready to pounce with her hand on her sword hilt.

"If I did, Leader would kill me for hurting you." Itachi replied turning his back on Michiko and walking; Michiko ran forward and kicked Itachi in the back of his knees making his legs buckle from underneath him sending him forward onto his hands and knees.

"Do NOT imply that I am weak baka." Michiko walked past Itachi then stopped and looked at Kisame, "I don't know where the Akatsuki hide out is… you wanna lead?" Kisame nodded, helped Itachi up and walked forward walking along side Michiko.

"So what's with your outfit?" Kisame asked catching a confused look from Michiko causing him to laugh, "It isn't like normal training clothes, isn't it hard to move in it?" Michiko looked down at her clothes and frowned, they were fashionable and easy to move in. She wore a dark grey top with a low V-cut, a skirt that reached high above her knees in the same grey colour, black leggings cut off at the knee, blue ninja shoes, a belt and a dark pink scarf tied around her neck. She looked at her left wrist and took a bracelet off before striding over to Itachi and placing it in his palm.

"I never got to give it back." Michiko said walking back over to Kisame and smiling at him, "iie it is very easy to move in these clothes."

"Ok, well we'll camp here tonight." Kisame said sitting down in a clearing, Itachi joined him and Michiko gave them both a look

"Why? Are you two tired?" Michiko asked and both ninjas nodded, Michiko lay down on the grass and closed her eyes. Itachi got a fire burning with his Phoenix Fire jutsu and Kisame soon fell asleep joined by Itachi, Michiko heard a rustling in the bush and heard a voice that was familiar to some extent. She transformed into someone completely different and woke the two ninja quickly explaining that she heard something and transformed into a girl with blonde hair and green eyes and a completely different outfit, the two ninja's climbed a tree and Michiko sat down in front of the fire. A blonde haired person came out of the bushes in an Akatsuki robe, their hair was pulled into a ponytail and part of their hair was over their left eye, something machinery was also over their left eye while their right eye was out for everyone to see. The person had black eyes and what looked like mascara around it, for a second Michiko thought it was Ino Yamanaka from Konoha but then realised the person was from the Akatsuki.

'_Damn those Akatsuki uniforms! You can't tell if anyone is boy or girl from their body and this person's face isn't giving me any clues.'_ Michiko thought glaring at the man, Kisame and Itachi came down from the tree.

"Michiko-san you can change back now, this is Deidara-san from the Akatsuki." Kisame said and Michiko's eyes glowed purple and she changed back

"So it's a boy?" Michiko asked looking at everyone who was now – except for Itachi – looking wide eyed at her and Itachi was mildly interested, "what?"

"How did you do that, un?" Deidara asked and Michiko's eyebrow twitched

'_Oh great… another random catch phrase person…'_ Michiko thought

"Michiko-san are you alright?" Kisame asked watching her eye twitch; she shook her head and smiled.

"HAI! Oh right how did I transform so easily? It's my kekkei genkai, it allows me to transform into someone who may or may not even be real." Michiko said smiling and standing up

"Deidara, un." Deidara said sticking out his hand and again Michiko's eyebrows twitched.

"Mesa Michiko." Michiko replied shaking his hand, "so you're a boy?" Deidara anime fell and then got back up with his right eye was twitching

"Hai, un." Deidara said, by this point both of their eyebrows were twitching and then Deidara hung his head as another voice rang out.

"Deidara-senpai!" a boy yelled coming out of the forest, he had an orange mask on but no cloak and Deidara groaned

"Deidara-senpai? Kisame-san who's this?" Michiko asked looking at Kisame for answers.

"This is Tobi-san, he isn't an actual member of the Akatsuki he has to wait until someone dies and he takes their place. Leader-sama might change his mind and make you an actual member but we just have to wait and see." Kisame explained and Michiko walked up to Tobi

"Hey Tobi-san! I"m Mesa Michiko!" Michiko said sticking out her hand and Tobi shook it

"Tobi is pleased to meet Michiko-chan!" Tobi said

'_Wow some Akatsuki members are really friendly; I've never seen anyone take to calling me 'Michiko-chan' so quickly!'_ Michiko thought

"Tobi knows that we are gonna be best friends!" Tobi exclaimed making Michiko giggle

"Tobi-san is a-…" Kisame started

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said and Michiko again giggled

"He's so cute!" Michiko exclaimed and again Deidara groaned

"Not another Tobi-san… un" Deidara said, Michiko's eyebrow twitched again and she punched Deidara in the back of the head making him whimper and clutch his head.

"I will hurt you even more Deidara-san." Michiko said

"Itachi-san, why is your nose broken, un?" Deidara asked looking at Itachi; he sat down against a tree and stared at a fire.

"I punched Weasel-san in the face." Michiko said shrugging and sat down next to the fire with Tobi taking a seat next to her, Deidara sat cross-legged in between Itachi and Michiko (around the fire… Itachi is sitting opposite to Michiko on an opposite side of the fire…) while Kisame sat opposite him.

"Michiko-san why do you call Itachi-san 'Weasel-san' and why did you break his nose un?" Deidara asked

"I call him Weasel-san because it is what his name means and he is one. It used to be my nickname for him all those years ago which is the exact reason why I broke Weasel-san's nose, a little payback although it doesn't measure up to how he hurt me at all." Michiko answered staring at the fire; she stood up and turned around mentally punching herself for telling them those things and for letting her feelings get to her.

"Michiko-chan where are you going?" Tobi asked

"For a walk Tobi-kun, Alone." Michiko sniffed wiping a tear from her eye and walking into the forest, a sob could be heard but it soon vanished and everyone's heads turned to Itachi.

"Itachi-san what did you do to her?" Kisame asked, Itachi got up and walked the opposite way to Michiko and disappeared. They waited for a while and both Deidara and Kisame stood up nodding, "I'll go after Michiko-san you go after Itachi-san."

"No! If I go after Itachi-san he'll make me implode! You go after Itachi-san and I'll go after Michiko-san, Tobi-san you stay here, un!" Deidara said walking off after Michiko and Kisame walked after Itachi while Tobi sniffed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Akatsuki at last

**Chapter 3 – Akatsuki at last**

**Recap:**

"_No! If I go after Itachi-san he'll make me implode! You go after Itachi-san and I'll go after Michiko-san, Tobi-san you stay here, un!" Deidara said walking off after Michiko and Kisame walked after Itachi while Tobi sniffed._

**Story:**

Deidara was walking through the forest when he heard a sniffle and someone crying, he crept up silently and saw Michiko crying.

"I know your there, I'd say your Deidara-san right?" Michiko said stifling a sob

"Hai, are you alright, un?" Deidara asked squatting in front of her, she had black lines of mascara down her cheeks and it was also smudged from wiping away her tears

"Hai, I"m fine. Damn make up." Michiko said standing up and wiping another tear away.

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked and Michiko shook her head

"It's nothing, I'm over it." Michiko said sniffing and started walking towards the campsite, Deidara caught up and walked beside her knowing if she wanted to talk she would.

When they got back Itachi was leaning against a tree while Kisame sat down in front of the fire, when Itachi saw the two come out of the forest he got off the tree and growled.

"Deidara-san what did you do?" Itachi growled, Michiko saw Itachi and looked down trying to hold back a sob

"I didn't do anything, un!" Deidara said backing up a bit

"Then why is Michiko-chan crying, un?" Itachi growled mocking the way Deidara speaks.

"HEY! That's not my fault! I just found her crying, un!" Deidara said standing his ground

"Then why don't I believe you, un?" Itachi said continuing to talk like Deidara

"Stop that, un." Deidara growled

"Stop what, un?" Itachi mocked, Deidara growled again. "Now tell me what you did to Michiko to make her cry."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, UN!" Deidara yelled starting to lose his cool, Itachi punched Deidara in the face then Michiko kicked Itachi in the stomach and punched him in the face.

"Michiko-chan why are you protecting him when he made you cry?" Itachi asked holding his nose that he was pretty sure was doubly broken

"THAT'S YOUR FAULT NOT HIS, YOU TEME! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK BACK INTO MY LIFE AND EXPECT ME TO WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS?!" Michiko yelled glaring at Itachi; he looked shocked but regained his cool. Michiko had even more smudged lines on her face and she was still crying, "And if you EVER make fun of Deidara-kun again I'll personally shove your ponytail down your throat and pull it out of your ass then make you eat it!"

Itachi had never seen Michiko this mad, and even though her threats were a little on the gross side he was sure she wouldn't hesitate to put him in pain. Itachi glared at Deidara then watched Michiko sit down next to Tobi who he switched his glare to.

Deidara sat behind Michiko and Tobi to stay as far away from Itachi as he could until they had to move again.

Michiko-chan are you ok?" Tobi asked watching Michiko glare at the fire

"Hai, can we head for the Akatsuki now?" Michiko asked turning to Kisame

"Iie, I"m still tired." Kisame answered yawning

"I could make a clay bird we could all ride on, un." Deidara offered and Michiko turned around to smile at him.

"Really? That's really cool! Can we Kisame-san?" Michiko asked excited and Kisame sighed in defeat.

'_Talk about mood-swings…' _Deidara thought, standing up he pulled a clay bird out of his pocket and extending it so everyone could fit on it. Deidara stood on the head of the bird facing to the front, Itachi stood on the tail facing to the back, Kisame sat in the middle of the bird's back, Tobi crouched near the edge of the bird's back and Michiko stood on the head of the bird with Deidara.

"You ok Michiko-san, un?" Deidara asked and Michiko smiled at him

"Hai Deidara-kun." Michiko said then turned her attention to Tobi, "don't fall off Tobi-kun!"

"Hai Tobi wont Michiko-chan!" Tobi yelled back

"Don't say that you might jinx him and he might… fall, un…" Deidara said realising something with the end of his sentence, "DON'T FALL OFF TOBI-SAN UN!" Michiko punched him in the arm laughing slightly and closing her eyes

"You wouldn't want Tobi-kun to fall, you like him." Michiko said cracking her left eye open to look at Deidara's face

"Iie, I don't like him I HATE him, un." Deidara said laughing slightly and Michiko slid down to a kneeling position; she sat back on her knees to be joined by Deidara who sat down with his arms resting on his crossed legs, his eyebrows crossed in a frown as he watched Michiko's sad expression. "I"m not blind Michiko-san, you're not fine, un."

"Hai, I"m not fine." Michiko breathed opening her eyes and looking down, "I-…"

"Deidara-san take this bird down, the Akatsuki hideout is right there." Kisame instructed cutting Michiko off, she sighed and stood up then walked off the bird as it landed. When everyone was off Deidara decreased the bird's size then pocketed it following everyone to the barrier protecting the hideout.

"Michiko-san hold onto my arm, the only way you can get into the hideout if you aren't a member is by physical contact with a current member, un." Deidara said putting his arm out and Michiko held onto it lightly, as he walked though Michiko groaned in disgust. "It takes a few turns to finally get used to walking through the barrier, soon enough you won't feel it, un."

Deidara explained and Michiko held on tighter as they went through another to get into the hideout where members looked and Michiko let go of Deidara's arm.

"She came easily then, Itachi-san?" a member with grey hair asked smirking at his broken nose

"Shut up Hidan-san." Itachi growled walking past Deidara and grabbing onto Michiko's arm tightly pulling her along, "hurry up Kisame-san."

"Let go!" Michiko said wincing as Itachi's grip cut off her circulation to her arm.

"Come on we have to see Leader-sama." Itachi growled tightening his grip but then letting go as Michiko punched him in his broken nose, triply broken now. Michiko rubbed her arm and growled.

"I can walk on my own, teme." Michiko spat then smiled to everyone looking at her, there was another grey haired man with a black piece of cloth over his mouth, a girl with blue hair and a flower in her hair, a man with his face half white and half black in a plant and a man with flaming red hair.

"Did she just punch Itachi-san?" the girl asked Hidan

"Hai, and if he touches me again I'll kick him where the sun don't shine." Michiko said glaring at Itachi, "anyways I"m Mesa Michiko who are you peoples?"

"Konan." The girl said, "This is Kakuzu-san, Sasori-san and Zetsu-san."

"Cool, come on Kisame-san, Tobi-kun, Deidara-kun apparently we have to go see Leader-sama." Michiko said smiling at the three Akatsuki members.

"I guess she just doesn't like Itachi-san…" Kakuzu said eyeing her to see if she had anything valuable and Konan agreed.

Deidara walked over to Michiko and stood on her left while Tobi stood on her right, Kisame walked in front of them and Itachi walked behind holding onto his nose, Michiko heard a click from Itachi's nose and smirked. Kisame stood in front of a door and knocked clearing his throat.

"Leader-sama its Kisame, we have the girl." Kisame said

"Come in." a voice from behind the door said, Kisame opened the door going in then beckoning everyone else in.

"Leader-sama." Kisame said bowing, Michiko shrugged and bowed too and she heard a chuckle from Leader

"What?" Michiko asked frowning and crossing her arms.

"Nothing, no trouble I… Itachi-san why is your nose broken?" Leader asked looking from Itachi to Michiko

"Sorry Leader-sama, I broke his nose and then I broke it twice more." Michiko said bowing again

"Why? If you broke his nose I would have expected some type of evidence of wounds on you or evidence of a struggle or something!" Leader said and Michiko laughed.

"I didn't punch Weasel-san in the nose as a struggle I punched him in the nose because… because I have my reasons." Michiko said looking down

"Alright… Michiko-san you can't join until someone dies, same as Tobi-san." Leader explained

"Fine, but I have a question, I only see 9 people in here and they seem to all have a ring none on the same finger. Can you explain why there isn't anyone with a ring on their left pinkie?" Michiko asked frowning

"You're observant." Leader grumbled, "It's because Orochimaru-san has the ring on his left pinkie being a former member, he left and took the ring with him."

"Ok just wanted to get that all cleared up! What am I supposed to do here?" Michiko asked oblivious to Deidara and Kisame gaping at her, nobody had ever talked to Leader like this without punishment.

"I don't know, I'll figure it out. In the meantime Deidara-san show Michiko-san to her room. It's on your left." Leader said waving his hand, Deidara nodded and walked out of the room where he just stared at her along with Kisame while Itachi walked off and Tobi stood there possibly staring at her too.

"What?" Michiko asked frowning at them

"You just… and nobody… and Leader-sama…" Kisame stuttered

"Kisame-san means nobody talks to Leader-sama like that, well no one has without punishment." Tobi explained and Michiko looked down.

"Oops, what should I do?" Michiko asked; she had forgotten her manners in front of the Leader? Good one.

"Just stay away from him a bit, come on I'll show you to your room, un." Deidara said turning and walking, Michiko caught up with Deidara and Tobi went with Kisame elsewhere.


End file.
